


A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

by IzzyGrace



Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst?, Cuddling, Dreams, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyGrace/pseuds/IzzyGrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of fluff that turned out quite saddening. BUt it gets happier</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part i

There it was again, that awful dream he woild always have. He stood in the middle of an empty field, the wind blowing his black hair in every direction. Thunder rattled in the distance and lightning was visible in the distance, the field seemed to be never ending, it was an infinite plane of eternal darkness and fear. There was nothing sheltering him from the storm or the light rain that fell onto his clothes forming small water droplets. 

He was alone and afraid, he wrapped his pale arms around himself in an attempt to gain warmth but nothing could comfort him. As usual, the dream got worse, a hand shot out of the moist ground of the feild and grabbed his leg, pulling him down. He would meet his fate buried alive in the middle of an endless field. He held his eyes shut tight in fear of dirt making it's way past his eyelids, his whole body was full of fear.

"Phil! Phil!" He heard a distant and familiar voice shouting to him, long fingers were wrapped around his shoulders, they moved him back and forth in a way that was both rough and soft at the same time. He felt long, skinny legs straddled around his waist as if somebody was sitting on him. "It's just a dream, wake up!" The voice exclaimed, sounding worried and insistant.

Phil decided his best bet was to listen the voice, although it all felt too real, he slowly and cautiously allowedhis eyelids to separate. To his surprise, he was not met with the sting of dirt filling his eyes, he was instead met with the beautiful brown eyes, which were filled with clear worry and concern of his lover, Daniel Howell. 

As soon as Dan noticed his eyes opening, he pulled him into a tight hug, he pulled himself off of the other boy's lap and instead pulled Phil into Dan's lap. He wrapped his arms protectively around the boy and rocked him back and forth slowly, small sobbing sounds escaped from Phil's soft pink lips and tears of fear ran slowly from his bright blue eyes and down his pale cheeks. 

"Shhhh" Dan soothed, running his long fingers through Phil's tangled black hair. "I'm here now, did you have that dream again?" He asked in a soothing voice, resting his chin on top of Phil's head. Dan could feel Phil's head move up and down slowly in a nod and he let out a soft sigh.

"Go back to sleep darling" Dan advised in his soft, calm voice "dream of me". Phil slowly drifted back to sleep, his head burried into Dan's shoulder.

Phil was woken up what seemed like half a second later by the loud buzz of his alarm clock. He rolled over to put his arm around Dan, but found the bed empty. "Turn that off, will ya?!" Shouted an annoyed british voice from the other room, which he registered as Dan. It was then that he realized it was all just a dream, Dan would never see him as more than just a friend.

Dan heard the buzz of the alarm clock and woke to it as usual. He was very annoyed to find that he was not in Phil's bed. "Turn that off, will ya?!" He shouted in a more annoyed voice than he had meant. It was just a dream, Phil would never see him as more than just a friend.


	2. Chapter ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this one is happy

Breakfast, unsurprisingly, was extremely awkward that morning. The two boys sat in their chairs at the dinner table, avoiding eachother's eyes, each waiting for the other to talk. Of course, they both had excused not to talk as their mouths were full of Dan's cereal.

After ten minutes of complete awkward and uncomfortable silence, Dan finally spoke up "how did you sleep?" He asked, obviously desperate to break the tension. He looked at the black haired boy in anticipation and hope that his words would start a conversation.

Phil, startled by the sudden voice, dropped his spoon, causing a loud *clang*. "Oh uh, how did I sleep? Well I sleep on my stomach... er- you mean..." he blushed deeply. How could he feel so awkward? They had been best friends for years... maybe that was the problem, maybe he was so worried about ruining the friendship that... he realized he had zoned out and shook his head to wake himself up. "I had that terrible dream with the feild again" he said "then another weird part after" he mumbled and started to eat his cereal again.

Dan raised an eyebrow "what was the other weird part?" He asked, he thought about his own dream that he had the night before and had a tiny sliver of hope that he would have had the same one, maybe this was his chance... he fiddled with the long sleeves of his black sweater as he looked to the other boy in anticipation, his teeth held his lower lip tightly, so tight that he could taste a small bit of blood seeping into his mouth.

Phil swallowed, becoming even more nervous and awkward after being asked that question "oh- it was- it was nothing" he waved his hand, accidentally knocking his bowl of cereal off of the table, covering his yellow and black plaid shirt with milk and cereal. His face turned as red as his natural hair colour and instinctively stood up. The decision to stand was probably one of the worst decisions Phil had every made, the bowl tumbled off of his lap and smased onto the floor, covering it with smashed black glass and what was left of the cereal. 

Dan's eyes widened and he ran over to help "awe Phil, you giant klutz" he said with a playful eye roll, before quickly running and grabbing a rag and broom frim the kitchen, he handed Phil the rag and swept the glass up as Phil wiped up the cereal which had spill on the floor. After getting the ground cleaned up, Dan put away the broom.

Dan came back to find Phil sitting on the couch and twiddling his thumbs, still covered in milk. "Phil, you're getting milk on our sofa!" He exclaimed and came over with a rag. He sat down beside him and began cleaning the milk off his shirt, not wanting the sofa to be ruined.

Phil watched with wide eyes as Dan began to clean him off, he had moved the rag down and was now rubbing milk off his crotch area, he held back the small sounds of please whuch threatened to esCape his pink lips. It wasn't until Phil let out a squeak that Dan realized what he was doing, Phil's face was bright red and Dan's was the exact same colour "oh god sorry" Phil mumbled, covering his face in embarrassment.

Dan, still very red, raised an eyebrow in slight confusion "was that- was that a squeak of pleasure?" He asked quietly and swallowed slowly from nervousness. He watched the black hair bounce as the nervous, bright red boy in front of him nodded his head, to signal he meant yes. A bright smile broke out onto Dan's blushing face, his round cheeks became more pronouneed and small crinkles formed in the corners of his eyes. Dan slowly brought his hands up to Phil's wrists, wrapping his long fingers around the boy's forearms, before carefully moving them down, away from his face.

Phil's face hadn't turned any lighter and he was now completely confused "Dan..." he said slowly and softly "what are you doing?" He asked nervously as he was pulled from his spot on the couch and onto Dan's lap. He didn't protest, just watch Dan as he was set on top of him. Phil's hands were moved gently to the back of Dan's head, his nimble fingers almost instinctively tangled themselves into the brunette's soft hair.

Dan looked up at the boy as he wrapped his hands gently around his waist. "Phil Lester" he said softly "you're beautiful, I've wanted you since the day I met you, I hope that I'm not delusional and I'm praying that you return my feelings or this us going to get awkward really fast" Dan said quickly, adding in a nervous chuckle at the end. "I just want your lips on mine, that's all I've wanted for a long time"

A large smile formed itself on Phil's lips before he slowly leaned in and pressed hid soft lips to the other boy's, a warm, happy sensation filled Dan and Phil's bodies as they tangled together and enjoyed the kiss they both hoped would last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue writing fanfictions? Any ideas? I would love prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write another chapter to this or nah? Idk if I want to give a happy ending


End file.
